criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
George Kyle Peters
|job = High School Physics Teacher |path = Serial Killer Abductor |signature = Marking victims with symbols related to Schrodinger's Equation |mo = Decapitation |victims = 6 killed 2 attempted |status = Institutionalized |actor = Graham Sibley |appearance = "Rusty" |image = None.jpg}} George Kyle Peters is a delusional serial killer who appeared in the Season Fifteen episode "Rusty". Background George was a former high school physics teacher who had a persistent drinking problem, being arrested for two DUIs while in college. When he became involved in a custody battle for his son, Ethan, the social worker assigned to his case, Brenda Hacker, offered to sweep his record under the rug in exchange for money. George accepted and was awarded custody of Ethan afterward. Five years later, while George was driving Ethan home from a movie, he lost control of the car and crashed in a violent accident, which resulted in Ethan being decapitated. George was found unconscious at the scene and taken to a hospital, where he spent months in a coma. After he woke up, Brenda called him and changes the story, adding that he had hit a patch of black ice. Because of this, it is likely that he was intoxicated and crashed as a result. Unable to get over Ethan's death, he began developing delusions where he was in a parallel universe and hoped to find a way to get him back. However, this also caused him to hallucinate a goat-like creature, "Rusty", who demands seven sacrifices in exchange for the return of his lost child. George spent the next seven years in and out of mental institutions, being released from the last one four months before the events of Rusty. After the seventh anniversary of Ethan's death, he began decapitating fathers and taking their heads to an abandoned gold mine he used to explore with his son. Rusty After killing two victims, George stalks Sean McAfee outside of a cafe as he meets with Brenda, who is his case worker. He later kills him in his home and uses his phone to record a video and go on a tangent about how everything was "wrong" and that he had proof of it, showing off McAfee's decapitated head as he does so. The video results in the BAU being called in. As the team flies in, George walks into the gold mine and places McAfee's head on a table alongside his first two victims while an otherworldly being stands by and watches him. George encounters a boy named Ty Montgomery when a soccer ball he is playing with rolls into him. His father, Dan, then runs over and takes the ball from him, and they both depart. Later in the night, he ambushes Dan as he picks up dinner for his wife and son and decapitates him. George spots the creature standing nearby and asks "Is it enough?" George then turns to Kevin Patterson, a man who has stepped out from a nearby bar without witnessing the murder, and says "I need to get back." Returning to the mine, George hallucinates an invisible wall of sorts and witnesses the creature on the other side antagonizing him. He attempts to break through the wall with both his fists and his axe,but to no avail. Later in the day, George ambushes James Choi and his children, Emma and Colin, as they get into their car in a parking lot. He kills James as he loads groceries in the trunk, and then gets into the back seat of the car, taking Colin hostage and forcing Emma to drive to the gold mine and to get away from the creature, which he sees again out the rear windshield. In the process, he abandons his car, which contains a tablet with a video message he recorded earlier for Ethan. After tying up Emma and Colin in the mine, George begins arguing with Rusty about how he wanted to cross over to the other side to see Ethan and that he had done enough killing. As this happens, Emma manages to free herself from her bonds and grab a rock. She attacks George with it, though it only results in him becoming angry and throwing her against a wall, knocking her out. He then turns his attention to Colin. George briefly falters, refusing to kill him, but the creature urges him on, asking if he wants to see his son again. He slowly approaches Colin, repeatedly saying that he is sorry. As George is about to decapitate Colin, the BAU bursts into the gold mine, having figured out his hiding spot from interrogating Brenda, and order him to drop the axe. He refuses and tells them that killing Colin was the only way to bring his son back. Emily reasons with George and forces him to confront his delusions, telling him that he has to see the truth. George looks over at Rusty, who takes off his head and reveals George's face before disappearing, thus indicating that he was nothing more but a manifestation of George's guilt and denial of the loss of his son. After witnessing this, George asks what the truth is, which Emily replies is that Ethan is gone. George drops the axe and breaks down, sobbing and apologizing for his actions as he is being arrested. Given his mental state, George was most likely institutionalized afterwards. Modus Operandi George targeted fathers or father figures and decapitated them with an axe. Afterwards, he would take the decapitated heads and leave symbols relating to Shrodinger's equation on the decapitated bodies. He believed that this was the only way to appease "Rusty" and to get his son, Ethan, back from a perceived parallel universe he was trapped in. Profile The unsub is a male in his late 30s or early 40s, who is killing in order to crossover into a parallel universe. He is living inside a delusion, a fractured reality that he believes is wrong. The idea that we are living in the wrong timeline is most commonly described as the Mandela Effect, a psychological phenomenon similar to false memory syndrome. It's called Mandela Effect because a significant number of people remember Nelson Mandela dying in the 1980s, even though he actually died in 2013. A popular theory online is that everyone is living in a parallel reality, that at some point the world or timeline shifted, and the evidence is allegedly clear. Things people collectively remember as one way are actually another. Given the violence, he seems driven by a hatred of father figures, perhaps towards his own father. He was dangerous, isolated and mission-oriented. Known Victims * February 10-11, 2012: Ethan Peters *2019: **Denver, Colorado: ***Manny Rodriguez ***Isaac Wiley ***Sean McAfee ***Dan Montgomery ***The Choi family: ****James Choi ****Colin Choi ****Emma Choi Appearances *Season Fifteen **"Rusty" Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Fifteen Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Mutilators Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Accidental Killers Category:Vehicular Killers Category:Psychotics